


Kiss me

by Sin_palabras



Category: Football RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_palabras/pseuds/Sin_palabras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Required by an anon : " Hola Hola, could you write a fic about Iker and Sergio first kiss :) "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me if there are any mistakes, english isn't my first language.
> 
> I've a tumblr blog : sinpalabrasfanfiction.tumblr.com .  
> I'll take requests :)

June 29, 2008 .. Euro 2008 final: Germany 0 - Spain 1.

Spain became European Champion thanks to a goal by Fernando Torres, who at 33 'of the first half gave the trophy to Spain.  
After the ceremony in the Spanish dressing room there was chaos : screams, choirs, trains and rivers of champagne gave off the party.  
In all the chaos, Sergio Ramos and Iker Casillas were singing and shouting hugged, happy of European triumph.

"Iker we did it, we are champions !!" Sergio shouted into the ear of Iker, who sprayed champagne to his friend.  
"We are the best Sese !!" Iker screamed.  
Iker was happy of the triumph, but it lacked something to make that night even more magical : kiss Sergio.

He was in love with him from the first day that he arrived at Real Madrid : was a hot day of August in 2005 and after three years Iker never had had the courage to declare his feelings to Sergio.  
Sergio became more beautiful with every day passing : his smile was as bright as the Sun, and each time Iker's heart was pounding when the goalkeeper was close to the defender.  
His friend Xavi urged him repeatedly to speak with Sergio about his feelings, but the goalkeeper was too afraid of ruining his friendship with the defender.

But now he was European Champion and decided to groped for broke: he had to plead with Sergio that night.  
He dragged Sergio into a room next to the locker room, with the pretext of wanting to drink a bottle of champagne (stolen from the hands of Fernando and Villa) along with his best friend.  
In between sips of champagne, Iker gathered all his courage and looked deep into Sergio's eyes ... 

"Sese i must tell you something"  
"What is it about ?"  
"I don't know how to tell you because i love you and i don't want to ruin our friendship ..."  
"Iker i done something wrong?"  
"No Sese you didn't do anything, it's that .. i'm in love with you"

Sergio's mouth dropped open in surprise, no one really knew what to say and Iker seeing that his friend didn't answer, he felt an idiot ..

"Forgive me Sese, forget what i said and go back to the other .." Iker said about to leave the room, but Sergio grabbed his arm and pinned him to the wall ..

"Iker Casillas Fernandez you're a fool, i like you" admitted Sergio  
"R-really?" Iker asked amazed.  
"It's stupid, but i was afraid to tell you and didn't say anything until tonight you have told me this. Now kiss me, i don't want nothing more .."

Iker didn't need to repeat it again and pressed his lips with those of Sergio.  
The kiss became more passionate, their lips were like two pieces of a puzzle that fitted neatly and the kiss was a sweet and passionate symphony created just for the two of them.  
Eventually the need for air pushed Iker and Sergio to stop the kiss, the two players looked at each other with all the love they felt for each other.

"I love you Iker" Sergio said.  
"I love you too Sese" Iker said before kissing again Sergio.


End file.
